Drones are now commonly used for civilian applications. They are continuing to improve in functionality. Regulations for how drones can be used are in a state of flux. While at any given time the laws about drones in a given country are fixed, this can be expected to vary over time. And laws in different countries about drones can and does vary.
For recreational purposes, a drone is often controlled by a user (who is usually the owner) on the ground. The user might have a controlling device like a tablet or cellphone. Currently in the US, the user must be able to see the drone. And the drone cannot fly directly over people unless they are part of a group using the drone.
The most common group use of drones might be drone racing. A group of users races drones across an obstacle course, in the presence of spectators.